doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Intergalactic Trials
The Intergalactic Trials was a 6 part story that featured Peter Capaldi as The Twelfth Doctor and Raffey Cassidy as Jayney. It takes place six months after the events of Twelve Nights. Background The Intergalactic Trials was teased in a 30 second trailer that followed the finale of Twelve Nights on Christmas Day and was announced alongside a character trailer featuring The Doctor, Jayney and The Shadow Proclomation on New Year's Day, although no other casting was confirmed. It was announced the following month that while each episode would stand alone, they would all intertwine into an epic finale. Rather than each episode be written by a different writer, a writer's room would be formed with each writer developing a story. Five writers were confirmed, lead by Steven Moffat, the other four are Mark Gatiss, Catherine Tregenna, Toby Whithouse and Neil Gaiman. Moffat lead the story for episodes 1 and 6, Gatiss fronted 2, Tregenna fronted 3, Whithouse fronted 4 and Gaiman fronted 5. It was later confirmed that acclaimed film director Peter Jackson would take the helm of all 6 episodes and he had recruited Andy Serkis to use motion capture to portray the series' primary villain. Steven Moffat invited Russell T Davies and Julie Gardner back to executive produce alongside him. Principal photography began in March in and around South Wales. During this time, various casting news was announced and many big names had joined the cast including Sir Ian McKellen (Not reprising his vocal role from 'The Snowmen'), Sir Patrick Stewart, Julie Walters and Emma Thompson, all in important roles. The first full length trailer featuring footage from the series premiered at San Diego Comic Con in July and was swiftly shared on the official Doctor Who twitter account. The trailer confirmed the return of Michelle Gomez as Missy for at least 1 episode. The trailer's premiere was followed by a panel featuring the cast and crew, this was made up of all five writers, Peter Jackson, Peter Capaldi, Michelle Gomez, Emma Thompson, Sir Ian McKellen, Sir Patrick Stewart and via video link from the UK, Raffey Cassidy. Additional newly announced cast member, Steve Coogan, appeared in the closing moments via a pre-recorded message. In August, BBC One confirmed that all six episodes would air on Saturday nights in the 19:30 timeslot over the course of six weeks. The first and last episodes would each be 90 minutes in length, with the other four being an hour. The first episode premiered on the second Saturday of October in both the UK and on BBC America in the US. Episodes Episode 1 - Secrets in the Shadows by Steven Moffat The Doctor and Jayney have been travelling for six months and have seen all manner of man and monster, but after a mix up on Mars, the Shadow Proclamation and the Judoon have called on The Doctor's services. He is officially been given the title of The Hunter and until he hunts down the most wanted criminal in the galaxy, Jayney cannot leave their custody and she will die if he fails in his task. However, he will not be going it alone - The Proclamation has assigned him a companion, Missy. Episode 2 - Wrath of the Undead by Mark Gatiss The Doctor and Missy are tipped off by a lizard from a distant planet that Diablo can be found in 16th century London. Upon their arrival, they are greeted by The Proclamation's representatives - President Evangeline Lakestone and Vice President Samuel Keen. They accompany them to their safehouse and The Doctor and Missy go on the hunt for Diablo, instead they discover an epidemic of the 'undead', lost love ones rising from the grave in brainless fashion. The pair soon discover this is the work of The Lost, an ancient species who feed off rotten flesh and who intend on wiping out the human race to quench their thirst. Can The Doctor save the planet, find Diablo and keep the proclamation off his tail before time runs out? Episode 3 - Velvet Heart by Catherine Tregenna Hot on Diablo's tail and fresh from saving Earth, The Doctor, Missy and Evangeline head to a spaceship in the heart of the Andromeda Galaxy in the year 5249. They soon discover the ship is the epicentre for all of Diablo's criminal activties. With only hours before the ship self destructs - can the team convince Diablo's allies to betray him and reveal his location? Meanwhile at The Shadow Proclamation, Jayney is placed in the care of Verna Norman. The Proclamation's Trenzalorian representative. The pair, who realise that one another are prisoners of the corrupted Proclamation, can they alert The President before the Vice can kill her and take over the Proclamation? Episode 4 - The Eternal Tower by Toby Whithouse Show Proclamation Airspace, The Distant Future The President of the Shadow Proclamation, Evangeline Lakestone has received a message of emergency from the Shadow Base. Informing The Doctor, the Vice President suddenly appears and kidnaps her. The Doctor and Missy follow them to The Eternal Tower, an abandoned space station turned toxic crime hub currently under the occupation of an intergalactic gang of rogue Cybermen. After learning Vice President Samuel Keen and his Judoon are in cahoots with Diablo, The Doctor reluctantly teams up with the Cybermen to hunt the ship and find the criminals before the lives of everyone in the universe are left unsafe by corruption. Jayney and Verna learn that The Doctor knows the truth, they break out and take control of The Base, locking up the corrupted. They meet with one of the only non-corrupted rulers in the galaxy - High Councillor Warbuck Whisp, one of the founders of the Shadow Proclamation and his constant companion and brother, Lord Pritchard Whisp. Episode 5 - Sandstorm by Neil Gaiman The Doctor and Missy have been exiled to Sandstorm, a desert planet, The President's life hangs in the balance and Diablo and his allies are heading back to the Shadow Base. With no TARDIS, The Doctor has only one option - The Time Lords. Back at The Base - Warbuck and Pritchard tell Jayney and Verna that there is a way to find The Doctor save the universe before it's too late, the option? The Time Lords. Episode 6 - The Intergalactic Trials by Steven Moffat Everyone is reunited in the Gallifreyan city to request assistance from the Time Lords to stop Diablo and the corrupted Shadow Proclamation before it's too late. But they find something much worse - Diablo has taken over the city to finally destroy his oldest enemy, his arch nemesis: Missy. The people learn that Missy once blackmailed Diablo out of billions of credits and caused him to turn to a life of crime. The Doctor turns to Missy and says it's now down to her to save the galaxy and that his priority is now the life of the President. Jayney and Verna realise he is bluffing and back him, knowing Diablo isn't powerful enough to kill them - let alone the universe. Will they complete their mission? Cast Peter Capaldi as The Doctor (6 episodes) An eccentric and wise Time Lord who's falsely recruited by The Shadow Proclamation Michelle Gomez as Missy (6 episodes) A mischievous and whimsical Time Lady who is assigned as The Doctor's companion on this adventure. Nicholas Briggs as The voice of The Judoon/The Cybermen/The Lost (6 episodes) Emma Thompson as President Evangeline Lakestone (5 episodes) President of the Shadow Proclamation, Evangeline is the most powerful person in the justice system of the galaxy. Andy Serkis as Diablo (5 episodes) A vile criminal who is the most wanted creature in the universe. He holds a dark secret. Raffey Cassidy as Jayney (4 episodes) The Doctor's young companion, she is held as ransom until The Doctor and Missy find Diablo. Steve Coogan as Vice President Samuel Keen (4 episodes) A corrupted politician who's second in command to Evangeline. Julie Walters as Verna Norman (4 episodes) A middle aged Trenzalorian who befriends Jayney. Sir Ian McKellen as High Councillor Warbuck Whisp ( 3 episodes) One of the 4 founders of the Shadow Proclamation and an honourary member of the board of intergalactic justice. Sir Patrick Stewart as Lord Pritchard Whisp (3 episodes) Warbuck's brother and a former galactic soldier, he remains his brother's closest friend and companion. Sequel Series Following the finale, a cliffhanger was left and Neil Gaiman teased that he'd been asked back to the writer's room for another series to air sometime in the late Spring/early Summer. The Doctor Who Christmas special was replaced by a one off animated adventure featuring Michelle Gomez entitled 'Missy: Queen of Christmas' and depicted her reign as the town of Christmas' leader in a Grinch-style format. Following this, the BBC officially confirmed that the cast and crew of The Intergalactic Trials would return for a second series of the same format, with the series to premiere in late July. Steve Coogan confirmed in January that he would not return. Soon after, Andy Serkis revealed he also would be absent from the series. Julie Walters revealed she'd only appear in 3 of the 6 episodes. A trailer premiered in April, confirming that Missy would in fact be the antagonist this series. The title of the series would be called Blood of the Universe. See Also Twelve Nights Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Time Lords Category:Stories featuring Cybermen Category:Stories featuring Judoon Category:Stories featuring Missy